


i know you're a star

by glxypeaxh



Series: in the motions [Pidgance] [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxypeaxh/pseuds/glxypeaxh
Summary: "You're like a star. One day you're burning bright and beautifully, and then the next you explode."





	i know you're a star

The cold dead sound of outer space was pounding in his ears. He felt alone and isolated in the empty viewing room. Lance sat on the floor with his arms surrounding his knees. His chin was rested in-between his knees that were barely touching his chest. The light noise of the door sliding open forced him to turn his head slightly in what he assumed was the right direction. Pidge or Katie-as he was starting to refer to her as-placed herself next to him. 

They were both so close to the big window that he could see the reflection of her shimmering brown eyes. Every time he saw them it was like a burst of home came rushing at him. It was as if when he was with her nothing could go wrong; all his problems were whisked from his mind. Any insecurity was gone and replaced with a warm feeling he wished could be captured and kept in a glass bottle. Katie Holt was the water he needed when he was in the desert. 

She was staring so intently at the great deep universe that he swore it looked like she was ready to teleport herself there. “Are you okay Lance?” she asked while still staring out the window. The breath he didn’t know he was holding came out as a sigh when he shifted and also looked at the shared view. 

“Do you ever feel you’re not wanted?” he whispered making circles in the ground with his pointer finger. “I mean like as a paladin, sometimes it feels like I’m just a seventh wheel,”. 

“You’re important Lance. To the team, to me. We all need you,” 

“Yeah that’s the thing, you guys keep saying that, but I can’t help and feel like me being here is pointless,” he felt comfortable saying all this in front of her. He knew she’d listen. 

“Without you we couldn’t even be a team. What would we do with our resident sharp shooter,” Pidge smiled looking away from the window for the first time. Lance couldn’t help but blush, his crush just said he was important. While it didn’t just wipe all his insecurities away, it did make him feel better and even wanted. He turned his head and used his hands to turn his body towards Pidge. All he wanted to do was stare into the great expanse that were her eyes. Lance knew that one day he might not be able to get lost in those beautiful dark lakes. Being a paladin of Voltron wasn’t easy and he couldn’t kid himself into thinking it wasn’t dangerous. If he was to ever lose his sight at least he’d have this moment stored in his memories. 

They faced each other in utter silence, the low humming of the castle as the only sound. If Lance had a camera on him he would definitely record this moment. It was calming and made him forget what was bothering him in the first place. He was scared that if he said something it would ruin their moment. 

“So, you know why I came here, but now I want to know what drew you into this weird secluded room” he gestured with his hands. Pidge turned her head towards the window and let out a small sigh that he’d probably miss if he wasn’t watching her every move. Lance constantly wondered was going through her head. Whenever they were in battle he would sometimes catch these looks she wore on her face. He never understood what they meant, or what thought was running through her mind in those moments. She was a constant mystery that he always wants to solve. 

When she turned her head back to him he the glossiness her eyes now held. For a second he thinks that what he said may have touched a sore spot. “Hey, I’m sorry Pidge. Please don’t cry; was it something I said?” he asked giving her a worried a look. Now would be a great time to have a mind reading superpower. 

“No, no. It’s not you Lance.” Pidge wiped a stray tear and cleared her throat. “If you really want to know why I came here it’s because I hacked a Galra intelligence base. It was the one my dad was kept in.” She held her head up trying to keep tears in. “He died while under their containment.” She whispered the last part and finally let the tears slip past her delicate eyelashes. 

Lance moved shifted his body around so he could rap his arm around her shoulders. He brought her head to his chest and began stroking her hair in a comforting manner. She began gasping and bawling her eyes out against his chest. “You know, when I came in here and sat next to you I forgot about what happened for a little while.” She mumbled using her sleeve to wipe her tear stained cheeks. “I also just like the silence of this place. It’s just me and space when I’m in here.” Lance gently rubbed at her shoulder while continuing to stroke her hair. 

“Yeah, me too,” he whispered into her hair. They sat like that for maybe two or three minutes, but to Lance it felt like hours. He hadn’t felt that at peace in months. While he knew Pidge wouldn’t just get up and be okay he hoped she felt better. She was very good at hiding her true feelings. Even in the midst of battle she kept a bold and confidant face on. Now more than ever he’d be there for her, to sit and comfort her like he was now. He knew she would do the same for him. 

Pidge unraveled her arms from Lance and got up to stand in front of the window. The bright blues and purples of space seemed so much bolder than they were earlier. It was as if whenever they were together the entire universe got brighter. Lance still had he insecurities, but for now he’d focus on Pidge. Right in this moment he knew his place in the team was valued. He only hoped he still felt like that tomorrow. 

"You're like a star Lance. One day you're burning bright and beautifully, and then the next you explode." She turns around to face him with a tight smile. “I can see you’re already getting duller. Please don’t explode anytime soon.” With that she walks past him, the tear stains and tight smile as his last image of her. He turns around at the sound of the door closing, only seeing her foot leaving before it shuts. He stands there for a few more minutes feeling exhausted after their fifteen-minute-long interaction. He walked up and pressed the button for the door, his only priority being the warm comfort of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't really like the way this one came out. It's definitely not my best work. I'll probably take a little break from Pidgance for a while and try to focus on other ships/fandoms for the time being. I have a bnha wip right now that I hope to finish by next week! Please let me know what you think of this, but please don't be rude. Side note: I think this little series will only be 3-5 oneshots long! Constructive criticism is appreciated!! ~glxypeaxh


End file.
